Detective Kira is on the Case!
by SpikeyheadChan
Summary: After having a lecture about the famous detective Sherlock Holmes, Kira is inspired and determined to become a detective! Although, not everyone is convinced. She tries to solve "cases", Only to get beaten by one particular person who intends to block her path! Will she over come this or will her dreams be crushed?
1. The start of a new dream!

**Heya Minna! My first fanfiction here! I hope you like it! I decided to use my OC for this one, If you don't mind. Also, It's written in First Person. Feel free to review and read. AND- This is the First Chapter and a kind of Intro, So I'm sorry if it's boring! **

* * *

I rub my eyes and sit up. Gee, I didn't really sleep well after all. Turning around, I look at the half finished homework on the floor and my bed. Oh. I must have fell off my chair, Homework was that boring huh? As I stretch a little bit, I pick up my homework and stand up clumsily. Taking heavy steps as I walk downstairs, I yawn and sit down on the computer chair. Suddenly, Nee-San comes into the room and gives me a strange look.

"You really shouldn't be on computers at this time of morning, Kira. You've just woken up. " She says. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I know...But...I need to do this"

"Need to do what?" She questions. I look around and start whistling. She looks at my homework and sighs.

"Homework?"

"Y-Yup..."

"You should have got that done last night..."

"I know..."

"Fine, But hurry up, Nii-San will be wanting the computer soon."

"Okay..."

She walks out of the room as I shrug. Homework? Pft. Not really. I log on to Facebook and click onto my empty inbox. Gaahh! No one has sent me anything yet!

I mumble, "This is disappointing..."

Oh well, I guess no one would help me on that anyway...Maybe I should spam them to annoy them? That would be fun...But...I would get shouted at in school for it. I wait for ten minutes...For nothing. I shut down the computer and walk up to my room again, Can't I do anything before school?! As I slam the door, I pick up my school uniform and get changed. While pulling up my rainbow coloured socks and jumping downstairs at the same time, I stare at the poptarts on the table. Nee-San looks at me and back at the poptarts. Of course, I would have them if no one else had them. She passed one to me and happily I took I bite into it.

…

My bad. It was apple flavour. The only flavour I didn't like.

"Bleehh! Nee-San! These are apple flavour!" I say, trying not to hesitate much.

"I know. That's what you get for lying to me about your homework..." She replied with a smirk on her face. I facepalm.

"S-Sorry...I'll be going now!"

I run out of the door and to school, Damn. Late again! As I take the right turning into an alleyway, I start sprinting to school. My teacher's are going to kill me!

I finally get to school, All worn out already, Great. I see a few of my friends ahead, But I don't have enough energy to run or walk to them.

A teacher looks at me and smiles.

"On time? That's weird for you Kira!"

Wait...I wasn't late?

"So after all that time...I ran to school for no reason?!"

Annoyed, I walk in the school gates slowly. Stupid Teacher's...It's not a good thing to be early, Especially when you took a creepy short cut in an alleyway and sprinted all the way. Suddenly, I get pushed hard which makes me fall on the ground, flat on my face. Great. I get up and look up, The navy blue haired boy sniggered and stood in front of me. I rolled my eyes and brushed off the dirt on my school uniform.

"I didn't mean to push you that hard, Honestly.." He said while smirking.

I sigh. "Yeah, Like I'm really going to believe that, Baka."

I punch his arm jokingly and walk off.

"Nice try Tsurugi!" I shout back at him and I poke my tongue out. He death glares back at me...Which is kinda scary. I run off and catch up to Kariya and Hikaru.

"Hey! Wait, Kariya...You left without me!" I say. He looks at me and shrugs.

"Your fault for sleeping on the floor, Baka."

I sweatdrop and laugh a little. We all walk to our lessons as the bell rings. First lesson, English. Great.

"Good morning class! I hope your all ready and set for the lesson today!"

The class groans and yawns. I walk towards my seat, Right in the far corner of the room, Next to the window. I sit down and put my bag under my desk lazily. I look at Kariya and shrug, He passes me a few pieces of paper, Of course for throwing at the teacher. I start to scrunch up a few pieces as She stands up and the class turn silent.

"So today, We will be looking at a famous detective. Sherlock Holmes!"

Sherlock?! Sounds cool! For a change, I decide to listen to her lecture and ignore Kariya's requests to throw paper at the teacher. It was really interesting to hear about Sherlock! He sounded amazing! I...I decided from this day forward...That I will become a detective!

"A-Are you crazy?!" Hikaru tells me. I shake my head and fold my arms.

"No way! I wanna be just like him!" I reply.

Aoi chips in and says "But, We don't have any mystery's here Kira...You know that right?"

"Well, You never know!"

We walk on through the corridor, chatting casually. I come to a halt when I hear a scream from near by.

"That must be someone in trouble!" I shout as I run towards the screaming. Hikaru and Aoi facepalm and follow me. We stop and come to a girl going through her bag. She looks like she's frantic and panicking. She looks up to me and gives a slight glare.

"What?! Can't you see I'm in the middle of a crisis here?" She says up to me. Hikaru looks at me and shrugs, I fold me arms and look back at the girl.

"I was going to ask you what happened, Miss." I reply in a posh fashion. Aoi and Hikaru sweatdrop and sigh.

"Kira, Your not going to be like Sherlock Holmes..." Hikaru says to me quietly. I look back at him and answer back,

"I will! You'll see!"

The girl looks up again and sighs.

"Well, Someone has stolen my phone! And I need it! Otherwise, I won't be able to call my mother! Can you help me find it?" she asked. I opened my eyes dramatically and looked back.

"Oh course Miss. This is a case...For the great...DETECTIVE KIRA!"

…

The whole corridor turns silent and look at me strangely. I look back and wink.

"What did the phone look like?" I question, Pacing up and down the corridor quietly. The girl opens her mouth to speak but then stops to think.

"Hmmm...It is white, Touchscreen and has a green case around it...I guess..." She replies. I start to question her multiple times.

"So, Where did you last leave it?"

"In my bag of course.."

"Right, Umm...Was your bag left open?"

"Yes, My zip on the bag doesn't work, So It stays open all the time."

"Hmm...Was there anyone who was in the class present with you at the time?"

"Well, Tenma...Kariya and Tsurugi...That's all."

"Okay. Well, Considering that they are all here, How about we round them up and find out who it is!"

"What?!" The three of them say. I smirk and line them up. I stand in front of them and look at them. I keep on pacing and thinking...Until I get an answer.

"It was...YOU!"

**To be continued...**


	2. One Case, One Culprit, Two Detectives?

**Hey Guys! Second Chapter time! This one will be more about Kira trying to solve the "cases" this time...And get beaten by someone certain. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

"It was...YOU!" I shout as I point at one of the boys. He rolls his eyes and sighs.

He opens his mouth and says, "You better have a good enough reason, Kira." I grin and look back.

"Of course I do! Now, Let me explain my reasoning!"

Hikaru and Aoi look at each other and back at me. Aoi sweatdrops and Hikaru facepalms lightly.

"Do you even have a reason?" Hikaru questions. I cough and nod my head.

"Of course! Every Detective has to have a reason young man!" I reply.

"Young...Man...?"

"Yes."

"Why did you call me-"

"Don't question my logic."

"Fine"

…

I stand and think for a minute or two. The culprit looks impatient and folds his arms. Aoi looks a little bit lost and the victim stands up. The culprit sighs again.

"I haven't got all day." He says. I glare at him and close my eyes.

"Well, Since you were last out of the classroom, You must of seen it fall out of her bag." I explain while pacing up and down the corridor again. The culprit steps back a little bit.

"H-How did you know?" He asks, I simply sigh and shake my head.

"Must be a coincidence..."I reply. He turns around though.

"But...How did I steal the phone if it isn't with me?" He says with a smirk. I clench my fists. He has a point, I have to think of a reason and fast!

"You must of...Put it in someone's bag while they weren't looking!" I snap. Yes! I did it...Or was he going to come up with another comeback? He sighs again.

"Well, Explain how I could do that if no one's bags were open?!"

"Uhhh...The Victim's bag! It has to be!"

"Nope. Because She just searched her bag and her phone wasn't there."

That's it...I'm out of reasons.

"Damn you...Tsurugi."

He smirks and laughs a little. I glare at him.

"So much for being a detective! Look, I'll even show you where her phone is!"

He stepped into the classroom and looked under the girls desk and pulled out her phone.

"Here."

…

"Oh. I knew that."

"Of course _you_ did."

The girl looks at Tsurugi and grabs her phone, she thanks him and walks off. Tsurugi looks back at me with a smug look on his face. I facepalm. My first case, And I've failed already. Aoi and Hikaru look at me trying to be sympathetic.

"A-At least you tried..." Aoi says, Hikaru smiles a little bit.

"Yeah, You gave it your best shot I guess..." He says back. I clench my fists again. They all thought that I have given up already...

"No...That's not good enough...I won't fail...I refuse to...TSURUGI KYOUSUKE! I WILL BEAT YOU!"

"Heh. You will give up after a while." He replies back. I smirk.

"Unlikely!" I shout back. I won't lose to him...Ever!

Well, I totally forgot it was lunch time now...And the queue for food would be massive! Looks like I'll have to eat poptarts for lunch again, Well, It isn't so much of a problem since they are delicious! I walk out the corridor with my head held high. Hikaru, Aoi and Kariya follows behind me. Kariya puts my hand on my shoulder and smirks a little.

"You know, You won't beat him...He's too clever for you." He says. I shrug, look at him and reply,

"No worries! All I gotta do is try my best...I guess...?" He smiles awkwardly and keeps on walking without another word.

We finally get to the lunch hall, To notice that all of the tables and seats were taken. Damn it! How are we going to eat now?

"Gah, Looks like were stuck outside again..." Hikaru says with a sigh. Aoi shakes her head and points to the window.

"I'm not eating in the pouring rain!" She says, I nod my head with agreement. Kariya shrugs and looks at Hikaru.

Sweatdroping, Hikaru says, "I'll take that as a no then..." Aoi suddenly looks at me, I turn around to her.

"Hmm? What is it?" I question her. She smiles a little bit.

"Umm...Will you queue up with me? I don't like doing it alone..." She replies back in a small voice. I tilt my head to the side.

"Of course! I'll eat my poptarts while we are waiting!"

We both walk to the queue while leaving Hikaru and Kariya to try and find somewhere for us to sit. As we get to the queue, I get a box of poptarts out of my bag and start eating the first packet. Aoi laughs a little.

"Your not going to eat all of that, Are you?" She says. A grin.

"I don't know, Maybe...Do you want one?" I reply back.

Shaking her head, She answers, "No, I'm fine thanks."

The queue gets shorter quite quickly and we are close to getting Aoi some food now, That is until a second year student "faints" on the floor while holding a cup of half full water. He looks like he's in pain.

"Ugh...Water...Poisoned..." He mumbles. My eyes widen. Poisoned? How? The staff wouldn't do such a thing, Unless it was a student! Aoi looks at me with a smile. I look back at her, excited.

"Can I? Please! I'll do it this time!"

"Okay...Don't mess up though!" She says back to me. I grin again and step out of the lunch queue and in front of the boy. The cafeteria staff run towards the boy and take the cup out of his hand.

"Hmmm...Poisoned huh? Looks like this a case for-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Someone comes forward from the crowd. I glare at him as he smirks back at me. Tsurugi. Grr! What is he doing here?!

"Quit it...You won't solve it."

"Shut up! I'll give it all I've got!"

"But, Your best isn't good enough."

That's it! I would love to rage at him right now, Putting me down like that. It's A bit unfair, Right?! I remain calm though, trying not to show my anger. The boy looks up at both of us.

"Well then? Find out who it was!" He shouts. He seems perfectly fine, Although he's been "poisoned"...I cough.

"So, who was in the room with you at the time-"

Tsurugi decides to interrupt me again.

"Oh please, Don't bother with those questions..." I glare at him again, What is he doing?!

"What are you trying to get at?!" I snap. He looks at me with a serious look.

"If you were going to be a detective...You may as well do it properly." He replies. Is he...Trying to help in some way? It seems like it...

"Wait...Are you trying to help me?" I answer back softly. He sniggers, and then it turns into a laugh. Great. I've said the wrong thing here.

"Of course not! Why would I help you?!" He says with a smirk. Damn, That hurt. I clench my fists as he opens his mouth to speak again.

"I'm simply going to challenge you."

"Wait...You're going to be a detective too?!" I question, Shocked about his decision.

"Yup. And It will be my mission to make you give up!" Tsurugi Answers. I look down and then look up dramatically again.

"Fine! It's on!"

* * *

**Yay! Chapter Two done! I hope you liked it! Feel free to review if you want too. Chapter Three will be uploaded soon guys! Thank you for reading! ^^**


	3. Humiliated

**Yo Guys, I'm back! Sorry for not updating for a while, Schools getting in the way again. Anyway, Let's start! w**

* * *

I grin a little bit, Some more competition huh? Kinda cool. But, The only thing that I don't like about it...Is that I'm against, Someone who is potentially way more clever than me. What if he does kill my dreams? I'd hate to think what would happen.

"Oh please, How could you possibly be poisoned?" Tsurugi asks the victim. That's when I snap back to reality for a minute.

"R-Right, I...Just grabbed a glass of water...I took a gulp and bam! I was poisoned!" The victim says.

But...That can't be true, Right? I decide to keep questioning him although Tsurugi had a comeback for each one.

"Who gave you the cup?" I say with a serious tone. The boy looked up and pointed at one of the first years. She almost looked like she didn't belong here as she stepped back in shock.

"W-What? It wasn't me!" She exclaims. The boy coughs and glares at her.

"Y-You gave me that cup! How could you?!" He yelled which made the poor First year even more scared of him. I look at both of them and sigh.

"Did anyone give you the cup before, Young one?" I question again. The girl sweatdrops and Tsurugi facepalms.

"You idiot. It's not like he is poisoned." Tsurugi remarks and folds his arms. The boy's eyes widen.

"O-Of course not! I-I-I was poisoned!" He argues back.

"We are gonna need some...WTINESSES!" I say with enthusiasm while Tsurugi just sighs.

The girl steps forward and coughs. We both look at her.

"I didn't hand over the cup to him." She blurts out. I gasp and Tsurugi doesn't look to surprised. I wonder why...? I boy then stands up and screeches.

"NO! IT WAS YOU! THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT, LIAR!"

I sweatdrop and try to calm the boy down. This seems kinda tough, But I think I've got this! I turn my back towards everyone and start to think.

"Oh please, Who are you going to blame it on now?" Tsurugi sighs, I smirk from behind.

"I've got it...This time."

The boy clenches his fist and the girl hides her face in her hair.

"It was...YOU!"

I dramatically turn back around and point at the culprit. She stands back a little and coughs.

"How could it be me?"

"Easy, Since your part of the staff, You must have had your eye on him for a while. He's one for causing lots of trouble around this area. So you thought that this would be the perfect time to get revenge. You poisoned his glass of water and told the girl to give it too him, This was to hide your tactics." I explain. She still has a shocked expression on her face. I think I've out done myself this time, Tsurugi...You can't beat me now!

….

"Hold it." He says softly.

My eyes widen, How?! I've explained my reasoning! He looks at me and smirks.

"You can't just guess who it is, Idiot."

"E-Ehh?!"

He walks over to the boy and sighs.

"You really can't do this, Can you? As you can see. The boy doesn't even look poisoned, Right?"

He says. We all look at him and he coughs a little.

"That's because...There was never any poison in the cup in the first place, In other words...It's a fake act."

Fake act?! I didn't notice this after all this time?! Tsurugi nudges the boy and smirks again.

"I think you better confess now..." He says. The boy stands up, Looking quite ashamed of himself.

"Well, I poisoned myself...Because...I was lonely! No one ever notices me! I hate it so much, So thought if I could do that...I would finally get the attention that I deserve. And the girl? Well...I used her...Because I desperately wanted her attention too!" He blurts out while going red. Tsurugi folds his arms.

"Looks like there is a Tsundere here. You better apologise." He says as the boy nods his head quickly.

That's it. The case is closed, The crowds clear and return to their usual places. Tsurugi walks past and nudges me hard while whispering,

"Give up." I look down and sigh. Aoi, Kariya and Hikaru nervously smile and walk over to me.

"You gave it your best shot, Okay?" Hikaru says, Aoi nods her head.

"Yeah. You tried, And that's all that counts." She continues with a smile. I keep my head down and sigh. Kariya shrugs and looks at Aoi.

"Look, How about we get some lunch now...?" Kariya suggests but I walk away.

"Lost my appetite..."

They all sigh and simply watch as I get thrown hate from the other students. Maybe Tsurugi is right, Maybe I should just give this up. It's a stupid idea anyway.

I keep on walking around a little bit when I see Tsurugi walking past with some girls, Probably fans. I want to hide, But just as I think of that idea, The girls spot me and glare.

"Weirdo!"

"You could never beat Tsurugi"

"Give up, Baka!"

…

I ignore it. Well, Try to anyway.

The day drags on and on, It went so slowly. Finally, I get to go home. For once, I leave my friends behind and walk on without them. As I do keep walking, I think about all the events that happened today and how much of an idiot I am. That is until the three of them interrupt me.

"Hey, Kira!" Aoi says cheerfully, I manage to pull a fake smile.

"Look, You shouldn't give up. You're not one to give up, Right?" Kariya explains as I nod my slowly.

"That's why...We'll help you get your way though this!" Hikaru says, I look up at him.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, That's what friends are for right?"

…

"I don't even know why I deserve friends like you guys, Thanks!" I say as I hug them all. Friends really do have an influence on you, Right? Now...I'll never give up! I'll face whatever is thrown at me, Get ready...To get beaten.

* * *

**Woooo, Finally done! Anywho, Feel free to read and review please. And, I hope you liked it!Thanks for reading! w**


End file.
